


yours

by petitjisung



Series: this is us colliding [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Claiming, Fluff, M/M, M/M/M/M, Multi, No Smut, Omegaverse, Past Rape/Non-con, Underage Rape/Non-con, angst & fluff, baby boy hours, but that’s okay bc it’s just kisses, excessive gay uwu, gets a lil frisky, jeongin centric, soft uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitjisung/pseuds/petitjisung
Summary: “nothing prepared me for what the privilege of being yours would do”





	yours

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first work here uwu. hopefully you like it. i promise i’m not as illiterate when i author !  
> i speak no languages fluently,, not even my first language of english, so sorry if there are any mistakes. please comment if there are any and i’ll fix them !!  
> okay i’ll let you read <3 have fun

the dark was deep and cold, sending chills through jeongin’s body despite the thick duvet covering him. he felt so alone in the dark, even though he could hear the breathing of his roommates. he felt so misunderstood, so disconnected; they didn’t know what had happened. they’d never know what had happened. he could still feel the hand clamped over his lips, the fingers gripping his skin so hard that they’d left bruises, the dirty whispers in his ear, the alcohol scented breath fanning over his face.

 

the tears came before he had a chance to repress them, welling in his eyes and blurring the minimal vision he had.

 

he tried his hardest to be quiet, only sniffling here and there. his mind took him to a dark place, which reduced him to quiet sobs. of course felix had heard his soft whimpers and small cries — he’d always had a certain instinct when it came to the maknae.

 

“jeongin-ah,” the older called softly, deep and familiar voice sending comfort into jeongin’s heart. the younger rolled onto his side, meeting felix’s concerned gaze in the dark.

 

“i’m alright, hyung,” jeongin uttered, though it was very unconvincing due to the crackle of his voice and the sob that followed his words. felix’s hands were on his face then, wiping his tears as he shushed the younger. he assessed jeongin’s situation silently, then pressed a soft kiss to the bridge of the younger’s nose.

 

“jisung,” the australian called, tender voice almost immediately waking the other 2000 liner. jisung was on the floor beside jeongin’s bed in seconds, bringing the younger boy into a hug that warmed his heart. the fuzziness jisung’s alpha scent provided nearly washed away the fearful knot in jeongin’s stomach.

 

“c-can we talk?” the youngest whispered, holding in an oncoming sob. felix hummed softly in affirmation, rubbing the omega’s back. jeongin sniffled and nuzzled his head into jisung’s neck.

 

“w-with channie hyung, please?” he asked, voice small and low. jisung chuckled and ran his fingers through jeongin’s unkempt hair.

 

“of course, baby,” the rapper murmured in return, picking up the younger with only slight struggle. jeongin wrapped his arms around jisung’s neck, watching felix over his broad shoulders. the australian smiled at him, sending a blotchy blush over jeongin’s tear-stained cheeks. then jeongin was being placed gently onto the couch in the main room, jisung gently rubbing his cheek and smiling reassuringly.

 

“i’ll be right back, baby,” he whispered, kissing jeongin’s small nose. the younger hummed in acknowledgment, pressing a soft kiss to jisung’s cheek. then the rapper was gone, leaving jeongin in the awkward comfort of felix. the freckled sunshine sat down beside the maknae, placing an arm around his shoulders. the pit in jeongin’s stomach was slowly beginning to close, with felix’s strong scent wafting over his nostrils and the warmth of felix’s arm seeping into his skin. jeongin almost wasn’t afraid anymore. *almost*.

 

chan’s presence was announced before he entered the room, his alpha persona filling the room and combining with jisung’s to send a tingle down jeongin’s spine. he felt the weight of his heart lift considerably, being replaced by the safe warmth his hyungs provided.

 

“nini? jisungie says you wanted to talk to us?” chan inquired, voice gruff with fatigue, yet still soft in a way only bang chan could manage. jeongin gave a slight nod, wringing his hands as the nerves suddenly hit him in the gut. chan seated himself in his chair, which sat adjacent to the couch where jeongin was currently placed. jisung settled himself on chan’s lap, curling into the other alpha’s side as he warily eyed jeongin.

 

“i haven’t been very honest with you,” the youngest started, looking down at his fidgeting hands. felix hummed, a signal for the young boy to elaborate.

 

“i-i’m not a virgin.”

 

the words hung heavy in the air, accentuated by a heavy, deafening silence. the only noise that filled the tense atmosphere was the small thoughtful sound chan produced. jeongin sniffled, struggling to keep in another wave of tears that accompanied his sudden strong fear. he could suddenly feel the encounter again, the hand enclosing around his throat, the fingers fondling his chest, the knee pressing into his rump.

 

“what do you mean, innie?” jisung asked, breaking the long silence abruptly. jeongin took a shaky deep breath, smiling weakly to felix when the older squeezed his hand as attempted comfort.

 

“i-it was about two months ago. i was walking home from school. i’d stayed late to work on a project with a friend, and we lived in separate directions, so sh-she couldn’t come with m-me.” he had to stop, tears seeping into his voice and breaking his speech. felix pressed a soft kiss to his forehead as chan murmured an encouragement from across the room.

 

“a-and some drunk alpha stumbled up to me.” another pause. “and he pushed me into an alley and pinned me to a wall. put his hand over my mouth so i couldn’t scream.” pause. “a-and he t-t-tore the button of my p-pants and h-h-he-“ a pause, accompanied by a sob. jisung murmured a small “you don’t have to finish,” but jeongin shook his head defiantly, wiping his eyes roughly.

 

“he wrapped his hand around my n-neck and went i-i-in dry. it hurt s-so much.” a sob and a sniffle. “h-he said such d-d-dirty things to me, hyung.” the youngest let out a whimper, loosely addressing those of his hyungs present in the room. felix buried his head in jeongin’s neck, letting out a sob that pulled at jeongin’s heartstrings. the last time he’d seen felix cry was the day they were confirmed to debut as nine, and it hadn’t hurt him nearly as bad as it did in that moment.

 

“n-nini,” jisung called, sliding off into the floor with a broken cry. he crawled to his dongsaengs, burrowing his crown into jeongin’s abdomen. chan was the last to join their tearful embrace, wrapping all three of them in his strong arms.

 

“i-i’m so sorry!” jeongin found himself crying, the guilt and the shame overwhelming his mind and slurring his words. chan shushed him, gently swiping his thumb over the younger’s bottom lip like he normally did when he comforted him.

 

“it’s not your fault, nini,” the eldest whispered, voice heavy with tears. jeongin felt his breath hitch as chan’s lips ghosted over the crook of his neck.

 

“h-hyung?” the youngest murmured, eyes wide with fear. chan hushed him again, pressing his lips more firmly to jeongin’s skin. felix followed suit, sniffling softly as he peppered jeongin’s windpipe with featherlike pecks. jisung was the last to join, nibbling on the supple skin of jeongin’s collarbones.

 

“whose are you, jeongin?” chan whispered into the youngest’s ear, only loud enough for the other two to hear. jeongin felt his stomach twist with love and desire, peering at his hyung through his lashes.

 

“y-yours.”

 

chan pressed his nose to jeongin’s pulse, inhaling deeply. “louder,” he all but growled, rubbing jeongin’s scalp gently. nini whimpered softly, cowering at the possessiveness seeping from chan’s voice.

 

“yours.”

 

jisung’s breath ghosted over his skin, leaving gentle goosebumps in its wake as the rapper growled softly. “mine,” he murmured, voice gruff and angry. “ours,” felix corrected, sounding more fond than upset. jeongin nodded vigorously, burying a hand in jisung’s hair and fisting one in the fabric of felix’s oversized shirt.

 

before he knew it, chan’s teeth were roughly sinking into the muscle on the back of his neck. the pain was excruciating, made even more so when jisung and felix joined their hyung in marking him. he felt a pained yelp tear through his throat, and a series of soft kisses touch over the entirety of his neck, but his mind was too clouded by agony for him to focus on anything. he could hear whimpers, like someone was crying or injured. who was hurt? he could feel his omega instincts kicking in, concern gushing through his veins.

 

_oh_. he was the one whimpering, he realized. warmth crept up his neck and blotched over his cheeks, an embarrassed whine passing through his lips as he burrowed his face in jisung’s neck. he heard the rapper chuckle faintly and lightly trace over the new marks lying in his skin.

 

“i’m sorry, baby. we just couldn’t have anyone else hurting our nini,” felix murmured, bumping his nose against jeongin’s cheek. the younger sniffled and nodded, reaching out for the freckled boy. chan’s satisfied sigh reaches his ears, sending a shiver of delight through him. he’d pleased his channie hyung.

 

“i love you,” the youngest called, words muffled by jisung’s skin. the hyungs shared a moment of affectionate laughter and cooing, bringing a whine and another blush from jeongin.

 

“you’re our baby, nini,” chan cooed, pressing a gentle kiss to the patch of skin beneath jeongin’s ear — just where he liked it.

 

and suddenly, jeongin wasn’t afraid anymore.


End file.
